Un Pequeño Respiro
by AlexanderMan
Summary: Gohan del futuro, un niño que se hizo hombre a golpes, a maltratos, viendo sufrir a millones y morir a los que queria a manos de los androides, es hora de que alguien, le de un pequeño respiro ¿Y quien mejor que la sensual y divertida Bra para hacerlo?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del Autor: **No me pude resistir a compartirles esta humilde idea que me ha surgido, es una pareja poco común, como las que regularmente escribo, aun que si nos detenemos a pensar, congenian muy bien y hasta podría decirse que se ven lindos juntos. Juzguen ustedes mismos. Que disfruten del fanfic!

-Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece, es propiedad del señor Akira Toriyama-

**Tomando al toro por los cuernos.**

_Mire niño que corría hacia mí emocionado, un día más de entrenamiento. ¡Por supuesto que estaba emocionado! ¿Cuántas veces al mes lo dejaban salir del refugio en el que se había convertido Corporación capsula? Su madre, la querida y vieja Bulma, aun tan hermosa y dulce, pero también vanidosa y con un fuerte carácter. El tiempo había pasado para ella y para mi, ¿Cuántas lagrimas había derramado sobre mi hombro? ¡Tantas heridas que tuvo que curarme! Todo ese miedo profundo en sus ojos cuando me veía partir hacia la ciudad para luchar contra los malditos androides…. _

_Y aquí seguimos, viejos y cansados, agotados por la vida que hemos llevado a partir de la muerte de mi padre, de la venida de los androides, de la destrucción masiva de la raza humana y el instinto de supervivencia que no permitía que nos derrumbáramos a pesar de nuestro cansancio y heridas._

_Por supuesto, a partir de que me enfrente por primera vez con numero 17 y 18 sabia que en algún momento, en el futuro, debería de morir en batalla, ellos superaban mi poder en sobremanera, cuando finalmente podía responderle el golpe a uno el otro venia con odio en sus golpes a arrastrarme por el suelo, abriendo mis heridas tan frágiles, tan marcadas en mi espalda y brazos._

-¡Gohan Gohan!-Corria el joven de cabellos lavanda con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, desde muy pequeño había notado la ausencia de una figura paterna próxima en él, su madre por supuesto, lo llenaba de amor, pero jamás era suficiente. Apartar de que el único amigo de su madre que estaba vivo, Gohan, empezara a llegar a Corporación Capsula pareció tener tanto impacto en el joven que este lo adoraba en sobremanera y siempre le hablaba a Kamisama profundamente angustiado cuando veía al Saiyajin partir para combatir con los androides, rogándole al dios que regresara sano y salvo.

-¡Trunks no corras tan rápido!- Salió Bulma inmediatamente detrás del envuelta en una manta roja, sus cabellos desaliñados en su eterna coleta que diario usaba y sus gastadas botas chillaban al hacer contacto con el frio suelo del techo. Estaba pálida, como lo había estado los últimos 12 años, ¿hace cuanto no había visto el sol directamente? Miro hacia arriba y arrugo la nariz entrecerrando los ojos. Deseo estar adentro del refugio, frio y obscuro, alumbrados con las pocas lámparas que les quedaban, con ese olor a cigarros y café que ella siempre tenía a su lado a la hora de reparar un arma o curar las heridas de los enfermos o heridos, alrededor de las inertes y carentes de vida maquinas robóticas llenas de botones e interruptores. Su habitad, su ambiente.

-Está bien, Bulma, No le pasara nada a este campeón. Además, ¡tiene razón!-El alto y moreno Saiyajin que siempre tenía el ceño fruncido y un rostro nervioso y preocupado dejo escapar una sonrisa de orgullo levemente paternal, a partir de que a sus 15 años entendió que en las circunstancias tan extremas y peligrosas en las que los ponían los androides, que jamás tendría hijos, el lo había aceptado sin chistar. Y Trunks… él era lo más cercano a un hijo que él había tenido, y lo quería como tal, viéndolo crecer 12 largos años, jugando con él en sus muy cortos tiempos libres antes de salir a la lucha. Y lo había arrullado en sus brazos cuando Bulma tenía que terminar un arma o atender algún paciente urgentemente. Hasta entonces, el hijo de Vegeta era el ser que más quería en el mundo. Además de ser, y todos los presentes lo sabían, el único escape que podía haber para destruir a los androides, Pues no sabían hasta que limite podía llegar el poder del niño.

-Hoy es un día muy especial para todos, en especial para ti, Trunks- Sin quitar su sonrisa, Gohan se inclino levemente para revolver con su mano los cabellos del chico que rio sin poder contener su impaciencia.

-¡Finalmente! Mi primer día de entrenamiento-Murmuraba, mientras en su cabeza se imaginaba al mismo luchar contra los androides y derrotarlos con sus grandes poderes. Se imaginaba también a Gohan felicitarlo y decir que estaba orgulloso de él.

-Gohan, ¿estás seguro de esto?-Pregunto Bulma llegando hasta ellos aun envuelta en su manta roja. El único sobreviviente de la familia Son asintió frunciendo el ceño de nuevo, lo había hablado muchas veces con ella, la mujer ponía excusas siempre, el peligro, su tierna edad, alguna pequeña gripe o simplemente el mal tiempo que hacia afuera. Pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo, las excusas acabaron y finalmente había llegado el día.

-Me asegurare de que tu hijo regrese sano y salvo, Bulma… confía en mí-

_Miraba los grandes y preocupados ojos azules de ella, y lo entendía. El niño que estaba a punto de iniciar en las artes marciales era su hijo, su único familiar vivo, su tesoro más apreciado y el único ser por el que sentía un verdadero amor sobre la faz de la tierra. Yo sabía que si el llegara a morir, ella lo haría con él. Y yo simplemente tendría que enterrarlos como a todos mis amigos, familiares, a todas las personas que enterré y que llore y continuar peleando. Siempre peleando mientras esté vivo._

_Me pase tres cuartos de hora intentando tranquilizar a Bulma de que todo saldría bien, ella comenzó a derramar lagrimas cuando Trunks me jalo impaciente y comencé a alejarme con él sobre mi espalda, aun no había aprendido a volar, eso se lo enseñaría pronto y finalmente partimos hacia las montañas, el único lugar donde los androides no atacaban tan seguido._

_Ese día hacia mucho frio, pero terminamos sudorosos y agotados ambos cuando terminamos de ejercitarnos, no podía enseñarle a luchar sin antes haberlo fuerte y resistente, el chico termino boca arriba, respirando duramente y sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento, pero con esa satisfacción de haber cumplido con los requisitos, y lo hizo, me dejo tan impresionado de su fuerza, me sentí el hombre más orgulloso del mundo, no cavia duda que era el hijo de Vegeta, él era el nuevo y pequeño Príncipe Saiyajin. El nuevo y pequeño Salvador del universo…_

000

_Era tarde cuando regresamos, el sol empezaba a ocultarse en las montañas, los androides siempre atacaban de noche. Bulma salió corriendo a abrazar a Trunks que emocionado empezó a contarle todo lo que habíamos hecho, ella le escucho sonriente al ver a su hijo tan feliz. Me miro un momento, sus ojos eran agradecidos, yo solo asentí dándole una pequeña sonrisa, no necesitábamos decirnos nada. Al ver la puerta del refugio cerrarse delante de mí, comencé a levitar, despegue hacia el norte. Esperaba que esa noche no destruyeran tanto, que nadie muriera, que por una noche no recibiera ningún golpe y que por una mañana al despertar, no sintiera el dolor de mis heridas y el olor de la sangre sobre mis mantas…_

_Me detuve._

-¡Qué demonios…!- Exclamo el Saiyajin frunciendo el ceño aun mas, cerrando los puños y tensando los músculos. Esos Ki, eran los androides. Esta vez habían salido más temprano de lo normal. Miro a lo lejos alzando la vista, vio una enorme explosión en donde el calculaba era Ciudad Satán. Apretó los dientes llevando dos manos hasta su frente, cerró los ojos y desapareció.

000

Cayó.

Sintió varios pedazos de vidrios pequeños clavarse en su espalda mientras oía como la pared se rompía cuando el chocaba contra ella. Finalmente dejo de moverse, y abrió los ojos con dificultad para ver el techo de un edificio viejo y abandonado. Soportando el dolor se levanto rápidamente, vio gotas de sangre caer en el suelo, cerca de su pie izquierdo.

"Maldición…" Murmuro, sabía que tendría que ir de nuevo con Bulma para que le curara sus heridas. Odiaba eso. Solo conseguía preocuparla a ella y al pequeño Trunks.

Recordó entonces que mañana no podía faltar al segundo día de entrenamiento del niño, se lo había prometido. Tenía que salir vivo de esa batalla.

-¡Vamos escoria!-Gritaba desde afuera el androide número 18 que aprovechando a que Gohan había caído dentro de un edificio por el golpe que le había propinado, se arreglaba unos mechones de cabello desacomodados. El Saiyajin frunció aun más el ceño, dispuesto a ir a su encuentro para luchar de nuevo contra esa maldita androide.

Y entonces…

_Escuche un grito, era una vos de chica. ¿No se supone que después de las 12 del dio todos los humanos estarían en sus refugios? Temeroso de que una mujer más muriera a manos de esos malditos fui rápidamente al lugar de donde había provenido el grito. En cuestión de milésimas de segundo aparecí delante de un enorme edificio. _

_No escuche nada. Mire hacia mis lados y no pude divisar nada. De pronto algo exploto detrás de mí y me cubrí tan rápido con mis antebrazos como pude, un trozo de metal paso rayando mi brazo, solo un rasguño, uno más de tantos. Oí de nuevo el grito de una chica, voltie y vi que a solo 3 metros detrás de mi estaba la silueta de una joven con vestimenta roja escondida detrás de un auto…_

-¡Ahora veras, maldita! ¡Lamentaras haberme rechazado!-Grito Androide 17 justo 20 metros volando encima de ella, con una bola de ki grande en el dedo. Comenzó a reír y mientras lo hacía lanzo con todas sus fuerzas la bola de poder hacia la joven, por supuesto la mataría en milésimas de segundo, la desaparecería de la faz de la tierra, jamás nadie la volvería a ver. Una vida más que se perdía a manos de ellos.

_No lo pensé, ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía hasta que sentí mis brazos abrazar el cuerpo de la chica y cubrirla con mi cuerpo mientras el dolor de mi piel quemándose por el poder que me había interceptado de lleno me invadía completamente. Aliviado sentí el ki de los androides alejarse de ahí._

_Sentí que un cuerpo pegado al mío se movía, escuche un gemido, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, mi cuerpo lentamente dejo de funcionar. Sentí sobre mi rostro la piel más suave que jamás pude haber tocado en mi vida y una vos tan dulce que mis oídos no perdieron vida para no dejar de escucharla y antes de cerrar lentamente los ojos, pude ver el azul más intenso, profundo y hermoso sobre el rostro de un ángel…_

_Ese azul me recordó que mañana tendría que entrenar con Trunks, se lo había prometido, tendría que ir mañana. Pero en ese momento estaba tan cansado. No recuerdo más a partir de eso…_

**Notas del Autor: **Un poco aburrido al principio ¿no?

Continuara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas del Autor: **Un capitulo que me ha gustado mucho, disfrútenlo.

_¿Había muerto? Al parecer si. Mi cuerpo no me dolía, no ahora. Estaba obscuro todo, ¿era negro el paraíso? Me había quedado ciego, no podía moverme, abrí los ojos y pude ver que estaba amarrado a una silla. Una luz se encendió detrás de mí, el reflejo hizo que mis ojos ardieran y los cerré apretándolos. Quise restregármelos pero mis muñecas estaban encadenadas. ¿Por qué no podía romperlas? Jale con todas mis fuerzas, ¿mi poder se había ido? ¿Dónde estaba?_

_Gohan._

_Alguien llamo por mí nombre, alce la vista abriendo de nuevo los ojos, esta vez se acostumbraron rápidamente a la luz y mire, atónito, como una chica joven y de hermoso cuerpo se acercaba a mi completamente desnuda. Mi pulso comenzó a acelerarse, me sentí muy alterado ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Trate de zafarme, de nuevo falle. Ella se acercaba a un mas, yo veía hacia otro lado. Mi experiencia con chicas era nula. Por supuesto, había salvado a muchas jóvenes bonitas las que después de ponerlas a salvo me ofrecían una noche en agradecimiento, querían devolverme el favor y yo siempre respondía lo mismo. Un seco y miserable "Gracias, pero no"_

_Tómame._

_Ella susurro en mi oído tan dulcemente, recordé esa vos, era la misma que había escuchado antes de caer inconsciente. Entonces supe lo que había sucedido. Los androides, el dolor en mi espalda por el poder que había interceptado, el gemido, esos azules ojos. _

_Apreté mis puños y por última ocasión, y con todas mis fuerzas grite al concentrar todo mi poder en romper las cadenas que me mantenían inmóvil y finalmente oí el hermoso sonido del "crack" al romperse los fierros y finalmente liberarme. Todo se volvió obscuro de nuevo. _

_Desperté._

-¡Lo siento tanto!- Sollozaba una joven a pocos metros de el. Gohan parpadeo un par de veces, miro al cielo, ¿era de día? Intento levantarse pero el dolor en su espalda hizo que lanzara un quejido de dolor y sintiera una ola de tortura sobre su cuerpo entero.

El lamentable quejido de dolor hizo que la joven se callara y segundos después, Gohan miro con sorpresa y desconcierto a la misma chica de vestimenta roja que había salvado la noche anterior gatear hasta él y mirarlo sorprendida.

-¡No estás muerto!-Exclamo. Y poco a poco una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¿Bu-Bulma…?-Fue lo único que pudo decir el hombre en el suelo, no podía siquiera pensar bien, esa joven, pues no le calculaba más de 18 años, era tan idéntica a su amiga, a la madre de Trunks.

-¡Calla, luego te explicare! ¡Qué feliz estoy de que no hayas muerto!- Se decía la joven ya sentada sobre sus piernas y aplaudiendo infinitamente feliz de no ser responsable de una muerte. El nuevamente intento incorporarse, de nuevo gruño de dolor inmóvil, la chica al ver su expresión en el rostro cayó y se puso seria, se levanto desapareciendo por un momento.

-¿Adónde vas? ¡Vuelve!-

_Yo no quería que se fuera, y ni siquiera sabía porque, ¿para que la necesitaba? Ella parecía tan débil para cargarme hasta Corporación Capsula. Definitivamente no era Bulma, pero eran tan idénticas y sin embargo había algo que las diferenciaba a simple vista que no podía comprender que era. Al fin de cuentas, esa chica era extraña, jamás había visto una joven tan… ¿conservada? _

_Todas las chicas, mujeres y viejas tenían un aspecto lamentable, los continuos ataques que sufrían y la vida tan miserable que habrían llevado siempre las habían puesto así. _

_Y sin embargo ella, era tan… ¿Bonita? ¡Demonios ni siquiera podía pronunciarlo sin ruborizarme! ¿Qué me pasaba? Jamás me había alterado frente a una joven, y ella no sería la primera. _

_La mire volver con una pequeña caja negra en su mano. Al mirarla venir hacia mi pude notar, aun mas confundido como sus ropas rojas, llevaba un top sobre sus pechos que dejaba ver un abdomen plano, curvilínea silueta y una minifalda roja que mostraba unas torneadas piernas avanzar paso a paso junto con unas largas botas que llegaban a sus rodillas, ella era… Diferente._

La joven se arrodillo frente a él sin dejar de sonreír al mirar la pequeña caja, de ella saco a la mirada atenta del Saiyajin un pequeño frasquito donde contenía tres grandes semillas verdes.

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Gohan frunciendo el ceño, trato de levantar un brazo, dolor.

-¡No te muevas!-Dijo ella al ver que el movimiento lo hacía sufrir, tomo su brazo y lo bajo lentamente, observo como el hombre se tensaba ante su agarre y ella lo soltó un poco confundida.

-¡Bien si no quieres que te toque no lo hare, pero te pido por favor que tomes esto!- Y del frasco saco una semilla verde, la coloco en la mano de él y espero. Gohan frunció aun más el ceño cuando intento alzar su brazo para tragarse la semilla, mas dolor. Intento soportarlo y levanto el brazo todo lo que pudo hasta su boca… entonces lanzo un quejido de dolor tan lamentable que dejo caer el brazo de nuevo y la semilla cayó a un costado, el Saiyajin se tenso de dolor, comenzó a sudar frio.

-Tranquilo…-susurro la joven un poco preocupada al ver la escena, alargo el brazo para recoger la semilla y ella misma la puso en su boca. El Saiyajin resignado la cogió con los dientes y el trago rápidamente, aun sudaba y respiraba agitadamente, lo habían herido demasiado.

_No podía creer lo que me estaba pasando. Mire a la joven que se había puesto de pie nuevamente y se iba con la caja negra y las semillas. Mire el cielo nuevamente, estaba nublado, llovería. Me preguntaba cuantos días estaría inmóvil, dolía demasiado como para recuperarme en un par de días, por lo menos me llevaría una semana poder incorporarme y varios meses desaparecer las heridas que sentía debajo de mi, seguí pensando en esa joven, recordé el sueño que había tenido minutos antes y me incomode profundamente. ¿La joven del sueño era ella? ¿Por qué la había soñado si ni siquiera la había visto jamás? _

_La vi regresar, ella entonces no se arrodillo y me miro un poco confundida. "¿Sigues ahí?" me dijo en un tono burlón, como si yo estuviera tan sano y recuperado. Iba a decirle algo, pero entonces note como el dolor de mi espalda había desaparecido, extrañado intente incorporarme esperando sentir el mismo infernal dolor de hace un rato, y para mi asombro, cuando pude darme cuenta estaba de pie frente a ella, sin ningún tipo de dolor o cicatriz. No lo podía creer, mire mis brazos, mis piernas, comencé a levitar, parecía un sueño. ¿Acaso soñaba otra ves?_

-¿Qué es eso que me diste?-Pregunto Gohan una vez de pie en el suelo, tenía el ceño fruncido, intrigado por saber como lo habían curado tan rápido. Delante de el la chica sonrió encogiéndose de hombros y se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse.

-¡Espera! ¿Adónde vas? ¿Quién eres?- Gohan no pudo contener el impulso de preguntarle, quería volver a verla por alguno que otro motivo que ni el comprendía, pero no le agradaba la idea de nunca volver a saber de ella.

-¡Me llamo Bra!-Dijo la joven volviéndose hacia él, le miro a los ojos, el Saiyajin pareció algo incomodo por la mirada tan penetrante que le mandaba, pareció querer huir cuando la chica llamada Bra camino hacia él y dejándolo completamente helado de pies a cabeza, se puso de puntillas para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla derecha. –Y Gracias por salvarme… -Y rio al ver su expresión tan desconcertada.

-¿Y tú cómo te llamas?-

El Saiyajin pareció no querer mirarla cuando intento hablar, no pensaba bien, no podía ordenar sus ideas hasta que la propia costumbre hizo que su boca pronunciara el nombre de "Gohan"

-Bien, Gohan… No tengo a donde ir, ¿Y quién soy? ¡Una desdichada joven que perdió a sus padres y ahora vaga sola por el mundo!-Se lamento al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza, visiblemente apenada. -¡A veces no se adonde ir!

-¡Yo puedo ayudarte!- Esa frase salió tan disparada y rápida, que Gohan siquiera se dio cuenta de que la dijo, hasta que sus propios oídos lo oyeron a el mismo pronunciarla.

-¿Enserio?-La joven lo miro de nuevo a los ojos, parecía una niña ilusionada a la que le prometían un juguete nuevo. Gohan intentando recuperar la postura y seriedad asintió aclarándose la garganta y poniendo su eterno ceño fruncido y esa mirada tan seria que lo caracterizaba.

-Puedo llevarte a…-Planeaba decir "Corporación Capsula" pero algo lo detuvo.

_¿Llevarla a Corporación Capsula? No podía hacer eso, y no lo hice. No sabía porque, pero no quería que ni siquiera Trunks supiera sobre la existencia de esa extraña y curiosa chica, Bra, ese nombre me pareció un poco extranjero pero no dejo de gustarme por eso. Tenía que llevarla a otro lado, un lugar donde no hubiera nadie más que ella, quería que estuviera cómoda, en los refugios de las ciudades sufriría por las noches de frio, pasaría hambre, no podría dormir y trabajaría mucho. No, ella tenía que tener comodidades propias. Egoístamente, decidí que mi propia guardia personal seria el lugar donde esa chica se quedaría._

_-¿Puedo llevarte a…?-La joven repitió mi frase sin terminar, sacándome de mis pensamientos. La mire, ella jugaba con un mechón de su cabello celeste y largo que caía sobre sus hombros, definitivamente, era una chica tan diferente a las demás que me resulto difícil imaginarme que era humana. Estaba demasiado sana para haber vivido 12 años con la amenaza de los androides y haber perdido a sus padres._

-Ven conmigo, es demasiado peligroso que vagues por ahí sola con los androides pisándote los talones…-Y entonces Gohan pareció pronunciar las palabras tímidamente. –Yo puedo llevarte a un lugar seguro…-

-¿Adónde?-La chica parecía interesada en la invitación, no dejo de mirarlo a los ojos mientras le preguntaba, el hombre de varoniles facciones no dejo su ceño fruncido, la peli azul noto los surcos que tenia sobre su frente al fruncir el ceño, eran surcos de estrés, de nerviosismo, preocupación…Tantos años haber luchado sin descanso.

-Es donde yo me resguardo de todo y de todos…-Concluyo el Saiyajin. No necesitaba dar las explicaciones, y no quería darlas. Jamás nadie había pisado su lugar privado, y esa era la chica que tendría el privilegio.

Tras callar y pensar un momento, finalmente la joven asintió diciendo –Quiero ir contigo…-

-Partamos, entonces…- Y como lo había hecho con muchas "damiselas en peligro" tomo a la joven con sus fuertes brazos cargándola como lo haría el novio con la novia en su día de bodas, solo que ellos no eran ni novio ni novia, y no era una boda. Bra adivino que haría eso, y sin poner discusión paso sus brazos por el grueso cuello del Saiyajin, sintió contra su cuerpo los fuertes músculos debajo de sus ropas de combate y al recargar su cabeza contra su pecho, oyó los latidos de su corazón, bombeando sangre a las fuertes y extrañamente suaves manos del hombre que la apretaba contra su cuerpo para que no cayera en el vuelo hacia su famoso "lugar secreto" en ese momento ella se sintió tan cálidamente protegida en sus brazos que bajo una mano por su pecho mientras volaban, el olor que despedía el le recordaba a su padre, cuando sudaba en sus entrenamientos, no era un olor a sudor desagradable el de los saiyajines. Era tan atrayente, impregnante y único que podía pasar por "agradable" y a veces "excitante" como en ese momento.

_La apretaba contra mí, temiendo que en un descuido la dejara caer y terminara con su vida, ella al parecer no se daba cuenta, pero la tensión de mis músculos era fuerte cuando la tome para irnos, mire su cuerpo entre mis brazos, sus pechos se apretaban contra sus brazos que estaban alrededor de mi cuello, sus piernas cerradas y la minifalda ondeando sus pliegues sin levantarse lo suficiente para enseñar de mas, mi sudor se perdía en el viento que pegaba contra mi rostro y mis pensamientos que no paraban de imaginar a esa jovencita debajo de mi, besándola y acariciándola que me di asco a mí mismo, me puse enfermo de solo imaginarme a mí, un hombre de 32 años marcado por el destino y "envejecido" por la crueldad desear por primera vez a una extraña en mis brazos que fácilmente podría ser mi hija._

_Y sin embargo, cuando bajo su mano por mi pecho, supe que había sido mala idea llevarla a mi refugio, la tentación era tanta, que por primera vez en mi vida me veía deseando a una jovencita, un cuerpo femenino perfectamente moldeado, (las mejores curvas que había visto en ese entonces) Y no es que habría visto muchas, ni siquiera tenía tiempo para acostarme con nadie, y sin embargo, ya sabía el placer que se sentía haber penetrado a una mujer._

_Fue 4 años después de la llegada de los androides, era de madrugada y había salvado a una mujer vieja de los androides, la había llevado a su escondite, pues ella vivía aparte de todos los sobrevivientes, "no me gustan esos refugios asquerosos" se había quejado, mientras la llevaba en brazos. Platique poco con ella en el transcurso del viaje hasta su casa, una vez haya, mire su solitario espacio donde al oírnos llegar, salió una joven de unos 25 años que ayudo a su madre a entrar, me pidió que no me fuera, yo espere hasta que su madre se hubo acostado y la joven-mujer salió con una sonrisa._

-¡Muchas gracias por salvar a mi madre!-Gohan asintió, dispuesto a voltearse e irse para no volver a verlas jamás, pero la joven puso una mano en su hombro.

-¡Espera! Quiero darte algo, ven aquí…-Lo hizo entrar, Gohan pareció dudar, pero entro en la sucia y descuidada casa. La mujer lo llevo a un cuarto, el entonces joven Saiyajin entro y ella cerró con llave la puerta, cuando se volvió hacia él, pasaron un par de segundos hasta que ella lo tomara del rostro y lo besara.

Gohan pareció tan sorprendido como confundido. Parpadeo un par de veces, mientras sentía como las manos de la joven levantaban su traje de combate. Por su mente paso detenerla, pero algo hizo que no lo hiciera. Ella se desnudo minutos después, y mientras Gohan penetraba a la mujer con fuerza medida (no podía dejar que su fuerza Saiyajin matara a la mujer) este comenzó a derramar lagrimas de ira e impotencia guardadas muy dentro de su ser, Eriza, como se llamaba la mujer, lo abrazo y consoló mientras culminaba el acto, Gohan no podía verla a la cara, no había llorando frente a nadie desde que su papa había muerto, solo cuando su madre murió tuvo la decencia de llorarle en su funeral, pero nunca jamás, en 4 años, había derramado más de una lagrima hasta esa noche.

Eriza y Gohan se vieron tres días más, después ella jamás lo volvió a ver. No se habían enamorado, ni siquiera sentían placer al hacerlo, ya que Gohan comenzaba a derramar lagrimas y a exclamar cosas como "No fue mi culpa". Y por las noches se despertaba sudando y gimiendo tratando de olvidar su pesadilla. Eriza lo controlo todo lo que pudo, el estaba tan avergonzado en la mañana, que no se despedía de ella, solo se iba y regresaba después a poseer su cuerpo, a desahogarse en ella.

Y ella lo consolaba.

_Ocho años después de eso, sin una mujer, ocho años sin sentir ningún tipo de deseo carnal en mi, hasta ese momento, sentí asco hacia mí mismo, me vi, cerré los ojos y al abrirlos me llene de ira al saber que el deseo seguía ahí. Llegamos al refugio, ella parecía aun no darse cuenta de mi tenso y nervioso estado. Al fin de cuentas, siempre estaba tenso y nervioso._

_Mire su reacción de "lastima" al ver mi refugio, consistía en una cama y un baño, era una casa en la montaña Paozu, era mi casa, que en escombros, solo había podido reconstruir un cuarto y un baño decente, al parecer ella vivía mejor que yo por que solo atino a decir. "Oh Gohan…"_

_Me pregunto si vivía solo, respondí que si, que los androides habían matado a todos mis conocidos, no le hable sobre Trunks y Bulma, ella pareció esperar algo mas cuando le dije que todos habían muerto, como si ella supiera de la existencia del hijo de Vegeta y la madre de este, pero comenzó con más preguntas. Cosas como "¿Y qué comes?" "¿No te sientes solo, alguna vez?" y "¿Extrañas a tus padres?" Las respuestas fueron limitadas, cortas. Me concentraba en verla, ella recorría la casa llena de escombros como si conociera el lugar, por un momento me imagine a Bra en la habitación, volteando hacia mí, besándome como Eriza lo hizo la primera vez, yo poniéndola bajo mi cuerpo, esta vez no lloraría, ¡Oh, no lloraría! A Bra si la deseaba, a ella si la quería, a ella si la…_

Gohan salió de sus pensamientos al oír un sollozo, y al encontrarse con la joven vio que ella sostenía entre sus manos una foto que el Saiyajin tenía en su habitación, en la foto estaba Goku y Milk sosteniendo a Gohan, tan pequeño, tan feliz.

Bra se volvió hacia él, lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. "Extrañara a sus padres" pensó él, y sin embargo no el abrazo ni la consoló. El ahora era frio, el no sabía de amor o comprensión. Esto llevo a hacer llorar mas a la joven que estaba profundamente apenada por él.

-Gohan… Todos estos años has estado solo…-Comenzó la peli azul limpiándose las lagrimas en sus mejillas. –Pero ahora no lo estarás…-y le dio una cálida sonrisa que hizo que Gohan recordara a su madre, una sonrisa llena de ternura y comprensión.

-Yo estaré aquí contigo, ¿Bien?-Bra le miro a los ojos y le devolvió la foto de su familia, el asintió sin decir nada. Se sentía extraño, era la primera vez que oía esa frase en… mucho tiempo. Demasiado. No pudo abrazarla, el ya no conocía los abrazos. No pudo ni siquiera agradecerle las palabras, se limito a asentir, fruncir el ceño (Bra miro de nuevo los surcos de preocupación en su frente) e irse.

Salió al exterior y voló lejos.

_Continuara._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas Del Autor: **Este fanfic me continúa gustando, creo que escribiré dos capítulos este día. La pareja de Bra x Gohan del futuro me ha encantado. ¡Disfruten el capitulo!

Con respecto a los Reviews! Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo en evaluar pequeños errores que tuve, intentare corregirlos, No hay error que no tenga solución, a partir de ahora se centrara mas en esta pareja que en otra cosa, aun que si habrá pequeñas escenas dramáticas, ¡Gracias por la ayuda! Seguiré sus consejos al pie de la letra. ¡Saludos!

**Capitulo 3**

_Miraba el intercomunicador, Bulma estaba del otro lado de la pantalla con mirada triste y decepcionada. "entiendo que no hayas podido venir al entrenamiento de Trunks, hay muchas otras cosas importantes que hacer" me dijo. Pensé en esa chica Bra, y mire a Bulma de nuevo por la pantalla. Tan iguales y tan diferentes. "dile que lo siento" Sabia lo decepcionado que esta Trunks, Bulma me había dicho que se había quedado esperando a que yo llegara para salir a liberarse otra vez de tanto encierro. Nunca llegue…_

_Esa noche después de dejar a Bra llorando en mi escondite, Salí para encontrarme, como una rutina a la que uno ya está acostumbrado, con los androides, que no se sorprendieron al verme. La lucha comenzó. Pelie como todas las noches, con todas mis fuerzas, soportando los golpes y salvando personas, finalmente se fueron y desperté inconsciente detrás de unos escombros. Aun estaba obscuro, no tardaría en amanecer._

_Con mis ropas un poco rotas y sangre goteando de mi brazo regrese al lugar donde tenía la vaga esperanza de que la chica de cabellos azules siguiera ahí. Aterrice afuera dispuesto a entrar._

Bra lo oyó aterrizar afuera, no había podido ni siquiera conciliar el sueño, preocupado. Abrazando la foto que minutos antes la hacía llorar. "Pobre Gohan…" susurraba mientras más lagrimas venían a sus ojos. Después de un rato, simplemente se había quedado pensando.

"Debió ser triste para el haber perdido a sus padres, haber tenido que llevar una vida tan dura, lo he visto en sus brazos, tantas marcas, tanto dolor físico y psicológico… Mis conclusiones eran ciertas, el está solo, nadie nunca se ha tomado el tiempo de abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien… Jamás"

Salió de la habitación para ver la puerta abrirse y dar pasó a un Gohan expectante, con la misma expresión preocupada, tensa, nerviosa. Miro la herida de su brazo donde Gohan había atado una manta para detener la sangre. Había funcionado.

El alzo la vista y la diviso en la obscuridad una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron al ambiente. Los intensos ojos azules de la joven se encontraron con los tristes y fríos ojos del Saiyajin, ambos se miraron directamente un momento.

Fue Gohan que avanzo rápidamente a grandes zancadas por la habitación y la tomo de los brazos para besarla duramente, la joven sintió los labios besarla carentes de ternura y amor. ¿Cómo iba a esperar amor de alguien que no sabía lo que era eso? Sin embargo, no lo rechazo, correspondió al beso tanto como pudo y cuando Gohan la levanto para ponerla contra la pared, ella abrió las piernas abrazándolo con estas por la cintura, las hábiles manos de Gohan quitaron la ropa haciéndola tirones, esto asusto un poco a la joven pero aun sin detenerse, gimió cuando el llego a sus pechos, duro poco con ellos mientras la besaba en el cuello, sosteniéndola ayudándose con la pared y Bra apurada por deshacerse de su traje de combate que finalmente pudo quitarle, y ella ahogo una exclamación al ver las múltiples marcas en su pecho y espalda, hombros y abdomen que resaltaban sobre su piel, el se detuvo un momento para que ella pudiera ver, no porque quería que le tuviera lastima, si no para decir mientras ella veía las escalofriantes marcas "He sufrido mucho todos estos años…"

-Oh por dios… Gohan-Y súbitamente, ella lo abrazo intentando protegerlo, el hundió su rostro en su cuello, sintiendo el delicioso perfume de la chica impregnarlo y embriagarlo, aun la tenia contra la pared, y cuando él comenzó a bajar su mano por sus muslos, ella le susurro al oído "Tómame, soy tuya"

"_Soy tuya" _

_¿Era mía? Era la primera cosa que me pertenecía, no, no era una cosa, ella era una chica de la que me había encaprichado en solo cuestión de horas ¿Qué tenía esa joven llamada Bra que me habría curado y luego en un par de oraciones me había seducido a tal grado de no poder contener mis instintos ahora? No lo sabría jamás, pero cuando la separe de la pared gimiendo de placer y la acosté en mi cama, pude ver el rostro de un ángel tan hermoso delante de mí, ¿Por qué ella no me había abofeteado y se habría largado? ¿Qué quería una chica joven, hermosa, sensual, atractiva, dulce y libre con un viejo guerrero, marcado por la guerra, de sentimientos fríos y mirada seria que no conocía el amor? _

_Supuse que no quería saberlo, pero de algo estaba seguro, esta noche no sería como las que pase con aquella mujer hace años. Bra era una cosa muy diferente. Esta noche le estaría agradecido eternamente a la joven de cabellos azules que estaba delante de mí, dejando que la tocara donde quisiera, dejando que la besara donde a mí se me antojara, dejándome quererla, susurrándome palabras de cariño que ya había olvidado que existían, esa noche me sentí bien, después de mucho tiempo de sentirme mal…_

Y esa noche, cuando Gohan tomándola de sus caderas, empujo su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo su miembro para entrar en ella, la chica se estremeció tomando entre sus puños la delgada sabana que estaba debajo de ellos, gimiendo de placer, pronunciando con satisfacción y aflicción su nombre, pidiéndole mas, Gohan fue feliz dentro de ella esa noche.

No había sufrido mientras la embestía como con Eriza, llorando y desahogándose, con Bra solo atinaba a sentir el placer vagar por su cuerpo en explosiones y descargas infinitamente satisfactorias que cuando culminaron en el viniéndose dentro de ella, se derramaron años de contener su ira, su enojo, su silencio y frustración, Gohan pudo finalmente descansar, apoyando la cabeza en medio de sus pechos, respirando agitadamente al igual que la chica.

Durmieron abrazados, la estrechaba continuamente contra su cuerpo, como si ella quisiera irse y el no la dejara, no la quería perder nunca, lo que abrazaba en ese momento, era la única persona que podía llevarlo a la felicidad mientras nadaba en el sufrimiento.

_Y me sentí bien, libre, sin preocupaciones por un momento. Creo que eso era a lo que antes llamaban Felicidad. Una palabra tan ajena a mí y tan añorada por ella…_

Continuara.


	4. Chapter 4

Sintió una mano posarse en su muslo, la peli azul abrió los ojos lentamente y miro una pared semi destruida, parpadeo aun sin poder pensar bien, bajo los ojos hacia sus piernas, la mano que la había tocado hace segundos era grande y pesada.

Ah, Si… Estaba desnuda. Se movió, volvió su cuerpo hacia el otro lado encontrándose con el rostro pasible del hombre que dormía tranquilamente frente a ella, al sentir el movimiento el había abierto un poco sus ojos, al toparse con los azules de la joven que le miraba con ternura sonrió un poco.

-Buenos días…

En respuesta, unos deliciosos labios sabor a fresa tocaron los de él y correspondió con gusto aun que aun con cansancio en sus parpados. Paso sus musculosos brazos por su cintura y la acerco lo más que pudo para poner su cabeza sobre su hombro e intentar dormir con el calor del sensual cuerpo de Bra sobre el suyo.

-Vamos Gohan, ¡Ya es hora de levantarse! – Se quejo la joven al ver que el Saiyajin la usaba de almohada. Salió de sus brazos, sentándose en la cama sobre sus rodillas a mirarlo. El aun quería dormir, así que al quitarse ella procedió a agarrar una almohada y ponerla debajo para continuar soñando.

-Jum, Saiyajines…-Susurro la chica tomando un mechón de cabello e intentar desenredarlo. Tenía que admitirlo, la noche anterior había sido bastante agitada en los brazos del hombre que dormía enfrente y sonrió al recordar varios detalles. Miro su estilizado cuerpo buscando alguna evidencia de la noche anterior, y encontró entre varias mordidas pequeñas y marcas rojizas de besos y manos celosas, un rastro entre sus piernas de pequeñas gotas de esperma que habían quedado resecas sobre su piel.

-Es hora de darse un baño-Dijo arrugando su nariz al ver el estado tan "evidente" de su cuerpo. Se coloco en pie con la esperanza de que Gohan despertara por el ruido y se atreviese a traer agua del pozo para ella.

Eso nunca paso. Así que Bra, visiblemente disgustada tomo de mala gana la camisa de combate de Gohan, al ponérsela miro que cubría suficiente de su cuerpo y salió, caminando lentamente por el campo hasta el pozo que no quedaba muy lejos.

Miro la manija que tenía que girar para que el balde de agua subiera desde lo profundo del pozo, después de un enojado "Jum" y maldecir el momento en el que negó entrenar con su padre y no ser fuerte, empezó a empujar, al principio fue fácil, después de que el balde de agua estuviera a la mitad del ascenso la joven de cabellos azules se dejo recargar sobre el muro de piedra que bordeaba la fuente de agua, exhausta.

- ¿necesitas ayuda?

-¡Oh, hasta que apareces!- Dijo dando media vuelta, topándose con el fornido pecho del saiyan. Gohan sonrió divertido al ver las mejillas sonrosadas del la chica por el esfuerzo, además de que se veía tan sexy dentro de su camisa de combate. Avanzo hasta la manija y miro el balde en el fondo, ya a la mitad. Empujo con un dedo fuertemente la manija, y esta comenzó a girar rápidamente hasta tener el balde en sus manos pocos segundos después. Bra fingió no estar impresionada, y quito el agua de sus manos para ponerla en el suelo y sentarse en el muro de piedra, dispuesta a lavar su cuerpo.

-Gracias- Dijo secamente, y entonces tomo con sus manos un poco de agua para lavarse los pies, aun que parecía un poco incomoda ya que el muro era alto y tenía que agacharse mucho para coger agua del balde que estaba en el suelo. Nuevamente escucho la vos grave del hombre.

- ¿necesitas ayuda?- esta vez lo decía tan divertido, que no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa al mirar los ojos asesinos de la joven. -¡No, soy lo suficientemente capaz para lavarme YO solita!- e intento tomar más agua, de pronto perdió el equilibrio y justo cuando creía que caería al fondo del pozo, la dura mano de Gohan la tomo.

-¿Segura?-Pregunto mientras pasaba un brazo por su cintura, para tener un mejor agarre en caso de que se volviera a resbalar. Bra le miro, admitiendo su derrota con un toque de malicia en sus labios, y cuando sus ojos se toparon de nuevo, el Saiyajin pudo ver una pisca de seducción en ellos.

-Tienes razón-Comenzó la joven Brief. –Mejor hazlo tú por mí…

Lentamente abrió las piernas para dejar que el se acercara un poco más, y sus brazos rodearon su cuello para que el no tuviera que preocuparse porque ella cayera. Gohan la miro, intentando entender. Miro el balde lleno de agua y finalmente comprendió lo que quería que hiciera. –Seria un placer…

Mojando su mano en el balde, comenzó a limpiar sus piernas, haciendo una leve fricción de arriba abajo mientras besaba el cuello de la joven, esta envolvió con sus piernas su cintura y dejo que la húmeda mano recorriera los "sucios" rincones de su cuerpo.

Remojo una vez más sus dedos en el agua, y mientras la lengua de él entraba en la boca de ella, los suaves dedos del Saiyajin llegaban a la entrepierna, invadiéndola poco a poco. Bra gimió, y apretó el abrazo de sus piernas al sentir los dedos dentro de ella, Gohan en ese momento tenía sus bóxers negros los cuales elimino poco después una vez que logro quitarle la camisa a la joven. Tomo entre su boca su pecho, succionándolo con vehemencia, bajo las manos hasta sus piernas, ahora la cargaba.

-Gohan –Susurraba con impaciencia, mientras el miembro del mismo rozaba sus muslos, expresando su intensidad y deseo que no tardarían en desbocarse en ella. La acostó en el suave pasto, mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas, pero esta vez seria un poco diferente.

Tomo el tobillo de la joven, y estiro su pierna hasta el hombro de él, de manera que una pierna estuviera flexionada en el suelo y la otra se estirara hasta su hombro, obligándola a tensarse en una posición de lado. Bra al ver el movimiento se sintió un poco confundida, pero al sentir el miembro de Gohan entrar en ella por completo, la chica lanzo un grito, mientras arrancaba un poco de pasto debajo de ella. El bombeo era calmado mientras ella se acostumbraba, y cuando lo hizo, el saiyan la tomo de las caderas para un mejor agarre, y comenzó a empujar un poco más adentro, con cuidado de no lastimarla. Ella cerró los ojos, mordiéndose el labio, no paraba de emitir pequeños quejidos, pero tampoco paraba de sentir placer.

Finalmente, sintiendo que la posición era un poco más que incomoda para ella, la acostó boca arriba, alzándose hasta su boca y sintiendo sus labios rosas frotarse contra los suyos, masajeo sus pechos generosamente grandes y gruño al sentir pequeños rasguños en su costado, Bra ahora reía, mientras Gohan le besaba el cuello sin soltar sus pechos. Finalmente, los dedos de ambos se entrelazaron cuando el volvió a penetrarla, esta vez más rápido y con más intensidad. La chica gritaba su nombre, quería que ese momento jamás acabara para ambos, y viendo como sus pechos bajaban y subían a compas con las embestidas, ella misma se toco, cerrando los ojos, a plena vista de Gohan, que tomándola de las manos, jalaba para penetrar más a fondo.

-Ah, Gohan…

Sentía que no podía ir más rápido, ni podía entrar más, ahora estaba tan adentro, que podía sentir las cálidas paredes intimas rodear su miembro que segundos después, libero el tan apreciado liquido dentro, inundándola y descargando sobre ambos, una ola de poder infinitamente placentera, que hizo que el apretara el agarre que tenia sobre ella, y a ella, estremecerse entre sus brazos.

Duro unos segundos sobre ella, jadeando. Ambos sudaban y podían sentir los satisfactorios espasmos en el cuerpo del otro. Cuando ella sintió que el hijo de Goku sacaba su miembro, se mordió el labio un poco disgustada, a ella le encantaba ese momento cúspide, en el que ambos descansaban sobre el otro sin hablar, sin pensar. Y odiaba cuando terminaba, como en ese momento.

Al intentar incorporarse, sintió un liquido resbalar sobre sus piernas, frunció el ceño al notar nuevamente las manchas blancas de esperma sobre sus muslos. Gohan una vez más, la sentó sobre las rocas, pero esta vez solo se limitaron a reír y besarse mientras el limpiaba sus piernas, su abdomen, sus pechos y sus brazos, para que después, el mismo se limpiara el cuerpo y una que otra herida de la noche anterior.

-¿Gohan, por que no me llevas a ver la luna?-Pregunto la joven Brief, segundos después de separarse de un tierno beso, la cargaba de regreso a montaña Paozu, levitando sin prisa sobre los cielos. Bra pudo notar los surcos de preocupación En su frente.

-No creo que sea posible, Bra-

-¿Por qué no?-Pregunto mientras bajaba de sus brazos, ya habían llegado a su "refugio de amor" y ahora entraban, acostumbrándose a la poca luz que había dentro.

-Los androides no tardan en volver, tengo que ir a proteger a los refugiados-Dijo sin mucho ánimo. Ella no contesto, se limito a fruncir el ceño y mirar hacia otro lado mientras cruzaba los brazos, resignándose.

_Es hermosa…_

_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me sentí tan feliz? _

_¿Cómo podría agradecerle a Bra la felicidad que siento ahora? Diablos! Es tan hermosa ¿Cómo es que llego a mi? ¿Me la merezco? Es difícil aceptarlo. ¿Es acaso algún regalo que me mando Sheng Long por luchar todos estos años? Sus ojos, su cuerpo, su vos, su sonrisa, su olor… ¿Cómo pude resistir todos estos años sin ella? Sin alguien a quien amar así, tan apasionadamente, un sentimiento de necesidad, la necesito, ella es TODO. ¿Cómo podría dejar que le pasara algo?... NO… ,moriría si dejara que alguno de esos malditos la tocara, ella es mía, lo dijo esa noche. Que bien me siento al tocarla, que delicia al besarla, ¡qué alegría al verla sonreírme! _

_Bra, mi pequeña muñeca. Tan perfecta. Tan hermosa. Por favor, Kamisama jamás me la quites, he pasado muchos años esperándola sin que me diera cuenta, y ahora que la tengo, siento que he vuelto a nacer, me siento un hombre, mientras grita mi nombre y jura que me ama siento dentro de mí un poder tan excepcional. _

_Ahora se que puedo morir en paz, siempre he soñado con sentirme feliz y dormir sin preocupaciones, ahora que logre hacerlo alado de ella, podrían matarme y yo moriría feliz, tan feliz. Y al mismo tiempo tengo ganas de vivir mil años con ella, toda la eternidad si es posible. _

_Tranquila Bra. Jamás te pasara nada mientras yo esté aquí. _

-¡No vayas, Gohan!- Rogaba la chica, jalándolo del brazo. El hombre la miro una ves mas, intentando explicarse.

-Hay miles de vidas que corren el riesgo de morir si no voy a defenderlos, por favor, comprende Bra

-¡A mí no me importan esas miles de vidas!- Se quejo ella, mientras lo jalaba de nuevo. Gohan entonces la tomo de los brazos y la beso con pasión, logro calmarla cuando le acaricio el rostro. –Te prometo que volveré sano y salvo- Y besándole la frente y mirando sus hermosos ojos azules por un par de segundos, camino a la salida para perderse entre los cielos.

Sus cabellos azules se esparcieron por la cama cuando ella se acostó, suspiro y abrazo la almohada en la que Gohan dormía esa mañana, cerró los ojos y sonrío al recordar el día tan activo que había tenido junto a él.

"Espero mi plan funcione…" Susurro antes de quedarse dormida.

_CONTINUARA._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas Del Autor: **Les aconsejo vuelvan a leer los anteriores capítulos para ponerse al corriente, si es que tienen tiempo de haber leído este fanfic. ¡Gracias por entrar a leerlo!

Espero sea de su más infinito agrado.

**CAPITULO 5.**

-¡AAAH! Dios mío…- El guerrero apretó los puños, mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos tratando de no gritar más de la cuenta. La herida que tenía sobre la espalda lo estaba matando, sentía que había algo dentro de su carne que no lo dejaba en paz y poco a poco lo desangraba hasta sentirse completamente débil.

-Lamento no poder hacerlo mejor, ¡Pero no dejas de moverte, Gohan!-

Por suerte, Bra seguía fielmente a su lado como lo había hecho los últimos 3 meses, haciendo en todo ese corto tiempo, los mejores días del Guerrero, proporcionándole increíbles momentos junto a ella, o mejor dicho, sobre ella…

El Saiyajin se encontraba boca abajo sobre la cama, y la joven estaba sentada sobre su espalda baja perforando con sus extraños aparatos quirúrgicos la herida que no paraba de sangrar sobre su piel. Intentaba desesperadamente desde hacía 2 horas encontrar el pedazo de cristal que se había clavado en el interior de su carne, rasgándole con cada movimiento los nervios y músculos, causándole un dolor inimaginable a su amado compañero.

-Bra… No puedo… ¡AAAAAAAH!- Una oleada de dolor lo ataco tan inesperadamente, que Bra sintió debajo de sus piernas, el cuerpo de Gohan tensarse en cada musculo posible, lo vio apretar los puños de nuevo. Sabía que se estaba haciendo el sujeto fuerte, pero ella misma sentía escalofríos al imaginarse un vidrio cortante entre sus ligamentos.

-Espera… ¡Aquí esta! Solo unos segundos más… Esto te dolerá un poco, cariño- Sin pensarlo dos veces, al ver el cristal entre las carnes, la peli azul inserto sin la mas mínima compasión las pinzas entre la herida, hundiendo las manijas hasta el fondo. El guerrero grito fuertemente, sudando frio y retorciéndose debajo de ella, destruyendo con los puños los respaldos de la cama y provocando un temblor sobre las cosas de la habitación.

-¡LISTO!-La joven y hermosa chica levanto entre sus pinzas el ensangrentado cristal filoso, mirándolo detenidamente un poco espantada, ¿Cómo podía el sobrevivir a esas cosas tan horribles? ¡Y durante 30 años!

Al sentir las pinzas fuera de la herida y la afirmación de Bra de que todo había terminado, Gohan se levanto sin importarle que la Joven siguiera encima de el, y corrió hasta un cubo de agua que se mantenía en una esquina para tomarlo y echárselo encima, jadeante y tenso aun.

Bra había caído sobre la cama ante el brusco movimiento, y se levanto dispuesta a reclamarle por tanta falta de cuidado, pero al verlo recargado contra la pared, completamente mojado y agitado, su corazón no pudo más que encogerse ante dicha escena y camino hasta el tranquilamente.

-¿Gohan?-Puso una mano sobre su hombro, lejos de su herida que ya comenzaba a curarse por sí misma y parar el sangrado (todo gracias a su asombrosa rapidez para sanar, las cuales poseían todos los saiyajines)

El hombre no se volvió, permaneció con la frente pegada a la pared y los ojos cerrados por un tiempo más. Aun con el balde de agua fresca que se había echado encima, el sudor frio le marcaba las facciones y su ceño no se relajaba ni un poco, ella entendió que había pasado por un episodio casi traumático y le daría el tiempo que necesitara para recuperarse, tanto física, como mentalmente.

Queriendo darle espacio, decidió bajar a hacer el desayuno.

Miro lo que antes había sido una preciosa cocina, llena de escombros y polvo, pero que en las últimas semanas le había servido para prepararle deliciosos platillos a su guerrero favorito. Esta vez no sería la excepción y se decidió por unos huevos con tocino, pan y queso acompañados con un delicioso jugo. Por suerte, Gohan la había llevado a un supermercado en ruinas de una ciudad cercana donde todos sus habitantes estaban muertos, significaba que no necesitaban hacer fila para pagar, ni mucho menos pagar.

Aparte de mucha ropa nueva, Bra logro conseguir lo que necesitaba para pasar los próximos meses preparando comidas "modestamente apropiadas" como le había dicho a su amado al volver. Y Cuando el Saiyajin probó por primera vez en muchos años, un platillo al estilo "Brief" quedo tan maravillado que al terminar, se levanto y en agradecimiento le hizo el amor de una manera que a Bra jamás se le olvidaría en toda su vida.

Sonrió al recordarlo, ¡Ah, esos besos, esas caricias! Su mente comenzó a viajar hacia el pasado sin quitar la vista del averiado sartén que utilizaba para preparar sus alimentos sobre el fuego, después de 3 meses de estancia, finalmente se había acostumbrado a la primitiva manera de vivir en esa línea de tiempo, pero no se quejaba, todo fuera porque su plan… funcionara.

-No me puedo permitir fallar…

-¿Qué es lo que no te puedes permitir fallar?-La masculina vos del guerrero la saco de sus pensamientos al susurrarle al oído y abrazarla por detrás, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos. La joven se tenso un poco, tratando de encontrar rápidamente alguna excusa.

Se volvió finalmente y le encaro, sus ojos azules encontraron los negros y sonrió dulcemente. -¡No puedo permitirme hacer un desayuno que sepa mal!- Y sin esperar a que el hablara, decidió distraerlo con un profundo beso en los labios, que Gohan acepto de muy buena gana hasta que la princesa de los saiyajines le empujo levemente.

-¡Vamos cariño, déjame hacer el desayuno tranquilamente o harás que se queme DE NUEVO!- Y se volvió sin importar la mueca de diversión del hombre detrás de ella. Era gracioso ver como una pequeña jovencita controlaba a un hombre fuerte y maduro con tanta facilidad, y eso, lejos de molestarlo, le encantaba.

Termino por obedecer y sentarse en una gastada mesa la cual había hecho cortando un par de troncos y dándoles forma, junto con unas sillas que también había hecho el. No eran del todo perfectas, pero parecían sillas al fin de cuentas y eso era más que suficiente para comer ahí.

Bra llego pocos minutos después con el desayuno, y el espero a que la peli azul estuviera sentada y lista para comenzar y finalmente, comenzar a devorar todo delante de él.

Delicioso, como siempre.

La rutina era despertar, tener sexo, desayunar, lavarse los dientes y ponerse algo de ropa (normalmente andaban en ropa interior, sí, yo también lo haría) ir a la ciudad, ayudar a las personas heridas, encontrarlas y rescatarlas, regresar al anochecer, volver a tener sexo, despedirse de Gohan, que se marchaba a luchar con los androides, dormir un poco, despertar para curar las heridas del guerrero cuando este regresaba (si no eran heridas graves, podrían tener sexo de nuevo, dependiendo de la ocasión) y finalmente dormir hasta el siguiente día.

Y era ya una costumbre tan normal, que cuando Gohan estaba listo para partir a la ciudad, ella ya lo esperaba abajo para partir. Maquillada y arreglada como si se tratara de ir a algún centro comercial o a algún lujoso restaurante. El solo atinaba a sonreírle divertido y enamorado, mientras la llevaba hasta la ciudad en donde la noche anterior habían atacado los androides, y ayudar a los indefensos.

Ese día, se desarrollaba como cualquier otro.

Habían llegado a buena hora, pues necesitaban más voluntarias mujeres para ayudar a cuidar a niños pequeños y ancianos. Gohan por su parte, comenzó a ayudar a retirar escombros y salvar a gente que había quedado atrapada en ellos.

-¡Es un alivio que hayan llegado! Muchos niños perdieron a sus madres intentando huir de la ciudad y tenemos a todos estos pequeños perdidos, muchos son menores de 5 años, algunos están tan asustados que no pueden hablar, pero tenemos la esperanza de que alguna madre venga a reclamar como suyo a alguno de estos- Explicaba la mujer, mientras Bra caminaba a su lado, mirando a todos los niños que se encontraban dormidos, les habían puesto un calmante para que dejaran de llorar o simplemente, para que el shock que habían experimentado la noche anterior se desvaneciera pronto.

Uno de los niños estaba despierto y miraba a todos los que pasaban alrededor con mucho miedo y nerviosismo, era pequeño, no más de 4 años, pero a Bra le pareció que era lo suficientemente inteligente para poder platicar con ella así que se acerco y le hablo suavemente.

-Hola pequeño, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

El niño, que era de cabellos pelirrojos le miro aterrado y comenzó a querer pararse para salir corriendo, pero la chica le tomo del brazo suavemente. –Se que tuviste mucho miedo anoche, pero ya paso todo el peligro-Se acerco un poco más, hablando en vos baja. –Los monstruos se han ido…

El pelirrojo parpadeo un par de veces, mirándola como si fuera un animal extraño. No se movió, ni hablo, pero tampoco salió corriendo. Bra le miro con cariño y con cierto cuidado, le acaricio la mejilla con su mano. –Extrañas a tu mamá ¿verdad? ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarla?-

Finalmente un destello de esperanza apareció en el pequeño, y sonrió tímidamente antes de asentir con la cabeza. La peli azul le devolvió la sonrisa y le tendió la mano, el niño la tomo, aferrándose a sus dedos como si jamás quisiera soltarla y antes de comenzar su búsqueda, la joven se volvió y le miro. –Antes que nada, tengo que saber tu nombre y el nombre de tu mamá, pequeño. ¿Podrías decírmelos?-

-Si-Dijo entusiasmado el niñito. Ahora la idea de encontrar a su mama era cada vez mayor, y el entusiasmo le inundo el alma. Miro a la jovencita tan amigable que estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo y decidió confiar en ella. –Me llamo Natsu y mi Mamá se llama Videl-

000000000

-¡Hey, Hay una mujer atrapada aquí!-Grito uno de los hombres que buscaban entre los escombros.

Rápidamente, el equipo de rescate corrió hacia el lugar donde había indicado, Gohan entre ellos, y miraron al fondo la débil mano de una chica que se movía pausadamente entre unas rejas enormes, debajo de una enorme pared que las sostenía, pero que en cualquier momento, caería sobre las rejas y sobre la mujer.

-¡Tenemos que sacarla lo más pronto posible!-

Gohan se adelanto rápidamente, bajando por los escombros hasta el lugar en donde la pared se levantaba un poco inclinaba, sosteniendo las rejas sobre la víctima. Finalmente, levito hasta poder tomar con sus dos manos el extremo de la amplia extensión de cemento y con suma facilidad, la levanto varios metros sobre el al mismo tiempo que los demás hombres sostenían las rejas y la mujer encontraba un escape por el cual salir.

El guerrero regreso a tierra después de haber pulverizado el enorme objeto en sus manos, y se acerco a la multitud en donde intentaban desesperadamente reanimar a la chica que se había desmayado una vez fuera de su prisión.

-¿está bien?-Pregunto, llegando hasta el cuerpo médico, que sostenía a la chica sobre una manta en el suelo, ella no mostraba signos de volver. Gohan la observo mejor, era una chica mayor, como de aproximadamente 27 años, su cabello era corto y su piel blanca, casi pálida, lo que más le llamaba la atención era su rostro, tenía una expresión dura y decidida aun estando desmayada. Entendió entonces que habría tenido que sufrir muchos años, tantos como él, para tener una expresión así de agria, preocupada, tensa…

-Aun lado, yo puedo ayudarla-

Los médicos le miraron desconcertados, pero no objetaron cuando el guerrero se acerco a la pobre chica sobre el suelo y coloco un par de dedos sobre su frente. Casi al mismo tiempo, la energía del cuerpo del hombre comenzó a manar hacia el de la desmayada.

-¿Qué hace?-Reclamo uno de los médicos, ya impaciente después de unos segundos -¡Esta interfiriendo con el trabajo de los…!

-¡Esta volviendo!

Sorprendidos, los hombres miraron los ojos de la chica abrirse lentamente y sus brazos moverse para levantarse. Gohan no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de alivio, y tomándola de uno de sus brazos la ayudo a ponerse de pie, al mirarla a los ojos vio que tenían un hermoso color azul cielo.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde…?-La joven miraba hacia todos lados, nerviosa, sin quitar esa mueca de preocupación y tensión sobre su rostro. Finalmente reparo en que el Saiyajin la ayudaba a sostenerse y se volvió hacia él, pidiendo respuestas.

-Estuviste atrapada entre escombros por varias horas, pero ahora estas a salvo-Fue lo único que atino a decir el misterioso hombre de obscura mirada y fuertes músculos. Sin poder evitarlo, la chica se ruborizo ante el recuerdo y la confusión de su cerebro, aun en shock por el ataque de los androides, solo atino a preguntar débilmente. "¿Tú me has salvado?" a lo que el guerrero sonrió y asintió respetuosamente, la pelinegra se ruborizo de nuevo, esta vez más intensamente y sin poder evitarlo, le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡MAAAAMAAAAAÁ!

Ambos levantaron la vista para ver al pequeño niño de cabellos rojos correr a toda velocidad hacia la mujer, que al verlo le dedico una enorme sonrisa y corrió hacia él para encontrarlo y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. -¡Natsu, mi Natsu!- El niño lloraba de alegría sobre los brazos de su madre, abrazando su cuello con mucha fuerza y gimiendo sobre su hombro. Gohan a unos cuantos metros sonreía mirando la emotiva escena, caminando hacia ellos hasta que vio a Bra mirándole con… ¿enfado? ¿Tensión?

Sin querer quedarse con la duda del porque de sus miradas, fue hasta ella y al llegar, le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos al mismo tiempo que unía su frente con la de ella. -¿Estás bien, Princesa?

La Peli azul le miro sin poder decidirse si estar enfadada por lo que había visto o tratar de olvidarlo y calmarse a sí misma, recordándose que era ella la novia de Gohan y no otra personita…

¡Pero es que no podía evitarlo! Videl… ¡Ella era la mayor amenaza en su relación! No pensaba que en esa línea del tiempo también la encontraría ahí, y entonces, ¡ahí estaba! Vivita y coleando… ¡Maldita! Jamás dejaría que SU novio se fijara en ella, JAMAS. Por eso cuando había escuchado al pequeño Natsu decir que Videl era su madre, no quiso creerle, "Tal vez hay una mujer que se llame Videl, es un nombre muy común…" Intento calmarse, pero cuando vio que el niño gritaba "¡Ahí está, es ella, es ella!" y corría hacia la joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules que hablaba junto a su Saiyajin, la heredera de los Brief confirmo sus más grandes temores.

Videl Satán.

Y varios meses de planeación acostada sobre la cama de su habitación, para que su plan marchara a la perfección, para que nada ni nadie pudiera impedirme a la Princesa de los Saiyajines su objetivo en esa línea de tiempo, pasaron delante de sus ojos y se desmoronaban a la simple imagen de esa mujer… y estaba segura de que Videl lo arruinaría si se atrevía a interferir.

-¿Bra?-La vos de Gohan insistió sobre su pregunta, algo preocupado aun por como su chica le había visto, con esos ojos enfadados y recelosos.

Finalmente la joven peli azul suspiro y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, rodeo su ancho cuello con sus brazos y poniéndose de puntitas le planto un casto y delicioso beso sobre sus labios, a la mirada envidiosa de muchas de las señoras y jovencitas que los observaban disimuladamente alrededor. –Lo siento, sucede que el sol esta insoportable, me ha dado dolor de cabeza… ¿Podemos regresar ya?-

El Saiyajin frunció el ceño ante lo que había dicho y apretó el abrazo sobre su cintura, visiblemente preocupado. Bra reprimió una sonrisa, sabía que ante cualquier cosa, Gohan ponía su salud como prioridad, sin dejar que nada malo le pasara a su adorada princesita, y ante cualquier indicio de enfermedad o malestar, se preocupaba. -¿Te sientes muy mal? Puedo llevarte con Bulma…

-¡No! Eh… No, solo quiero estar contigo en casa-Sin soltar su cuello, volvió a besarle, esta vez con más intensidad, y el Saiyajin correspondió con la misma efusividad, aun que un poco tenso, por la preocupación de que ella se sintiera mal. Al separarse, la miro seriamente. -¿Enserio? ¿Estás segura de que no necesitas ir a un hospital? – La peli azul volvió a negar con la cabeza, dándole una dulce sonrisa, y entonces, más tranquilo, el guerrero asintió para comenzar a despegar con ella en brazos…

-¡Señorita Bra! ¡Señorita Bra!-

Tanto Gohan como Bra bajaron la mirada al suelo al ver al pequeño niño pelirrojo llamarle desde el suelo, siguiéndolo de cerca, estaba Videl, con una expresión más tranquila en su rostro. Casi maldiciendo, la hija de Vegeta volvió a tocar suelo cuando el Saiyajin descendió hasta el piso para que el niño pudiera hablarles de cerca.

Natsu, el pequeño de cabellos rojizos, corrió al ver que llegaban al suelo y se engancho al brazo de Bra con cariño. -¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme a encontrar a mi Mamá!- y le dedico una sonrisa tan afectiva, que solo un niño podría darla y hasta el propio Gohan sonrió lleno de ternura al ver al pequeño tan feliz. -¿Tu ayudaste al niño a encontrar a su madre?-Le pregunto a su novia, que se limitaba a acariciar la cabeza del niño nerviosamente.

La joven peli azul se encogió de hombros y se limito a mirar al crio, estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando una vos la interrumpió…

-Deberías de agradecerle a este señor, Natsu…

Las miradas se volvieron hacia Videl, que se acercaba a ellos y miraba a Gohan con algo más que admiración en sus ojos. Bra reprimió un gruñido y se obligo a guardar control de sí misma, observando a la mujer y a SU novio hablar con ella.

-Este hombre me ha salvado la vida-Explico la hija de Mr. Satán a su pequeño, que empezó a ver al Guerrero Saiyajin con ojos de sorpresa, como si viera por primera vez a un héroe de verdad.

-¡Wow! ¿Tu salvaste a mi mamá?- Gohan se ruborizo un poco y se rasco la cabeza un poco apenado. –Si eh… Bueno, solo ayude a rescatarla-

-¡Genial!-El niñito, llevado por la emoción, corrió a abrazar al guerrero, envolviendo sus bracitos alrededor de su pierna. -¡Gracias Señor, es mi héroe!- Y nuevamente, como lo hizo con Bra, alzo la mirada para dedicarle la mejor de sus inocentes sonrisas, a lo que el único sobreviviente de los Son no pudo resistirse.

-Gracias de mi parte también, por salvarme, no tuve oportunidad de agradecértelo hasta ahora-Videl coloco una mano sobre el brazo del Saiyajin, sonriéndole tímidamente. A lo que el alto hombre de fuertes músculos asintió con la cabeza devolviéndole la sonrisa con una igual de amigable.

Impulsada por ese gesto, Videl comenzó a querer hablar de nuevo, pero Bra se encargo de que ese objetivo no se lograra a cumplir.

-¡Lamento interrumpir!-Fingió sentirse un poco apenada, mientras le dedicaba su sonrisa mas falsa a la pelinegra. Se acerco a Gohan y le hecho los brazos al cuello. –Amor, ¿Podernos irnos ya?-Y antes de que él pudiera decir cualquier cosa, lo beso.

-¡Guaak!-El niño hizo una mueca de asco, tapándose los ojos. Su madre solo atino a acariciarle la cabeza, sin querer mirar la escena, no sabía porque, pero no le gustaba para nada ver a su "salvador" con esa chiquilla, y al verlos besarse, algo en ella despertó con una furia intensa.

-Bra… ¿Por qué no nos despedimos primero?-Sentencio el Saiyajin en vos baja, al separarse de semejante beso, en el cual, sabía que su chica lo invitaba a algo más que regresar a la casa. Ella sonrió seductoramente y asintió, pacientemente, volviéndose hacia la madre y su hijo.

-¡Lamento dejarlos tan pronto! Pero MI ESPOSO y yo tenemos algunos asuntos que atender- Y sin esperar a que devolvieran la despedida, se volvió hacia un MUY sorprendido Saiyajin, que la sostuvo en brazos y dándole una última sonrisa a Videl y a su hijo, despego hacia los cielos.

Unos ojos azul cielo no se despegaron de Gohan hasta que este se perdió en la lejanía y finalmente, con un suspiro casi enamoradizo, tomo la mano de su hijo adoptivo y regreso al refugio, rogando a los dioses, el poder volver a verlo, tan solo una vez más…

_**CONTINUARA**_

**Notas Del Autor: **¿Qué les parece? ¡Desconcertante! ¡Sorpresivo! Cualquier duda, sugerencia, es bien aceptada en los Reviews, los cuales, los tomo MUY en cuenta, explíquenme sus inconformidades, sus ideas, sus planes, sus partes favoritas y yo las leeré con una sonrisa.

¡Salud por los lectores Fieles!

**AlexanderMan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas Del Autor: **¡Demonios! He hecho como 3 capítulos seguidos de este fanfic ayer ¡Y todos se han perdido por que se fue la luz! Ah, estuve a nada de convertirme en Hulk y destruir todo (: /)

Pero bueno, ya hoy es un nuevo día. ¡Disfruten su lectura!

La luz de la luna ilumino a la feliz pareja que aterrizo sobre el césped que crecía alrededor de su íntimo escondite.

Una vez en el suelo, Bra se alejo de los brazos de Gohan para entrar a la casa, seguida lentamente por el musculoso Saiyajin, que aun pensando en el beso que le había dado en el refugio, no aparto sus ojos del cuerpo de su querida chica.

-No tengo hambre, así que me iré a dormir, ¡ADIOS!-Y Bra subió las escaleras sin molestarse de esperar a su amado, entro a la habitación y dejo caer su cansado y hermoso cuerpo sobre el gastado colchón, en donde habían compartido tantos "buenos momentos" con Gohan.

Como estaba boca abajo, no noto cuando, paso por paso, el Saiyajin se acerco hasta ella, no noto su proximidad si no hasta quela cama comenzó a moverse por el peso del hombre y unas grandes y cálidas manos se posaron sobre sus muslos.

La chica se tenso al oír el susurro de alguna vos varonil sobre su oído. -¿Entonces, soy tu esposo, no?

Y las manos que se mantenían sobre sus muslos, avanzaron hasta su trasero el cual comenzaron a masajear lenta y placenteramente.

Pero Bra no estaba para esos términos…

-Gohan suéltame… -Trato de moverse, pero el ya estaba encima de ella, besándole el cuello mientras metía sus manos por debajo de su angelical vestido para llegar a sus pechos. -¡GOHAN!

Tratando de contener sus deseos, cada vez más urgentes, el guerrero paro de besarla y sin quitar las manos de su cuerpo, le miro confundido. -¿Qué pasa, Bra? ¿Te sientes mal?

A lo que la joven solo atino a hacer un "Hump" disgustado y poniendo ambas manos sobre el pecho de su amante, lo empujo. -¡No quiero hacerlo hoy!-Sentencio.

Gohan se aparto al sentir el débil empujón, visiblemente sorprendido. Hacia 3 meses que la chica había llegado a su vida, y nunca, ni una noche, habían tenido que posponer o interrumpir el sexo entre ambos. Al menos no, hasta ahora. -¿Es por tu dolor de cabeza? Bra, necesito llevarte a un medico…

-No tengo ningún dolor de cabeza, ¡No tengo nada!-Y la joven heredera de los Brief simplemente se volvió de espaldas a él, sin disimular su mal humor. –Simplemente, no me apetece tener sexo contigo hoy.

Gohan, quien estaba sentado sobre la cama aun con la boca abierta y los ojos agrandados, no daba crédito a lo que oía. ¿Lo estaba rechazando? ¿Le estaba negando el merito de su cuerpo, después de 3 meses de habérselo compartido? Algo definitivamente andaba mal. – ¿Pasa algo? Es decir… Pareces un poco molesta.

Bra se volvió, con una cara de muy pocos amigos y puños apretados. Estaba a punto de matarlo, podía verlo en sus ojos, y por un momento, el fuerte y experimentado guerrero tuvo miedo de su pequeña amante. Intentando adivinar que había dicho o hecho mal para que se pusiera así, bajo la mirada y se rasco la cabeza, muy al estilo de su padre.

-¡¿Parezco UN POCO molesta?! ¡Es increíble que no lo notes! Bien me fije en como la mirabas…

Y entonces todo se aclaro.

CELOS

Aliviado interiormente por saber cuál era el problema, Gohan se coloco en pie y fue lentamente hasta ella, la peli azul se volvió a darle la espalda, no dispuesta a hablarle, pero el guerrero insistió, abrazándola por detrás. –Enserio pequeña, ¿crees que me fijaría en alguien más que no fueras tu?-Y apretando levemente sus brazos alrededor de ella, la joven pudo sentir la erección contra su espalda baja, ruborizándose un poco. –Solo tú puedes ponerme en este estado, y solo tú puedes aliviar mi deseo.

Casi desmayándose de deseo, Bra se volvió hacia él, ambos se miraron a los ojos durante un momento. –No me gusta cómo te ven algunas gatas urgidas por ahí- Fue lo único que atino a decir la chica, mientras hacia un leve puchero y se cruzaba de brazos. Gohan rio visiblemente divertido por el desplante. –"¿Gatas Urgidas?" Ah, amor mío, aquí la única adorable y tierna gatita que veo eres tú-Y sin previo aviso, la atrajo hacia si para besarla con ternura.

La chica no tardo en corresponder al beso y poner sus brazos sobre su cuello, el guerrero no espero más y tomándola del trasero la alzo para que envolviera sus piernas sobre su cintura y la llevara hasta la cama sin parar de besarla. –Ah Bra, vamos, ¡Quítate la ropa!

Y mientras Gohan tiraba su camisa y su Gi de entrenamiento al suelo, la joven ya estaba desnuda y sonriente sobre la cama, esperándole ansiosa. -¡Eres tan lento, Gohan!

Y un gruñido de impaciencia de parte del Saiyajin la callo, antes de subirse a la cama y atacar su boca con apasionados besos mientras sus manos masajeaban sus pechos y acariciaban sus curvas y muslos. Llegaron los gemidos acompañados de mordidas, Bra comenzó a frotarse contra él, en busca de alivio sexual, el cual, no llegaba aun para el guerrero, quien estaba dispuesto a hacerla esperar y no penetrarla aun. –Gohan-Gimió ella, a modo de puchero, lo necesitaba tanto, ¡Lo quería dentro!

Mientras tanto, las cálidas manos masculinas llegaban a su punto más delicado y comenzando a masajear la parte explosiva de su cuerpo, se inclino sobre ella para separarle las piernas y hundir curiosamente su cabeza entre sus muslos…

La princesa apretó con fuerza la sabana entre sus puños, mirando el techo y abriendo la boca, de la cual no salían más que gemidos y quejidos de placer. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, no quería venirse, no se iba a venir aun, no lo haría, no… ¡NO!

-¡AAAAAH, GOHAN!- Y Bra abrió los ojos jadeante, delirante, aun gimiendo, aun que no sabía si de placer o de decepción al ser la primera en experimentar el orgasmo de la noche. Normalmente era el guerrero el primero en gritar su nombre.

Gohan apareció de en medio de sus piernas, levantando la cabeza sonriente. La joven al ver su rostro simplemente no pudo evitar reírse, pues tanto la nariz como la boca de su amante, estaban mojados y levemente rojizos. En un impulso, Bra lo jalo hacia su rostro y comenzó a besarle de manera que ella misma succionara el líquido que había quedado sobre sus labios y nariz. Su beso fue correspondido con la misma erótica efusividad, y acostándose de nuevo con su guerrero encima, abrió las piernas para recibirlo…

No está de más decir que Gohan es un Saiyajin de amplias proporciones y que Bra, es apenas una joven de cuerpo y modales delicados, a lo cual, siempre que comenzaba a embestirla, el Saiyajin procuraba ser lo más cuidadoso posible al principio, dejando que su estrecha cavidad de acostumbrara con perfecta sincronía a sus movimientos dentro de ella, lo cual solo producía mas placer en la princesita.

A medida que los impulsos fueron aumentando de ritmo, tan bien el placer entre los dos, que no tardo en inundarlos mientras ambos sentían el orgasmo próximo venir en picada sobre sus puntos más delicados, causando en él una descarga de energía poderosa, la cual lo obligo a aumentar el ritmo y la dureza de sus penetraciones, sosteniéndola fuertemente de las caderas, ignorando los gritos y gemidos de placer, casi incoherentes de la joven, quien solo atinaba a sostenerse de sus musculosos brazos y sentir el éxtasis sobre su cuerpo crecer, y crecer y crecer…

-Ah-Fue el último jadeo de ambos, antes de culminar con la última embestida de la noche y finalmente, viniéndose dentro de ella en toda la gloria de la palabra y sentimiento.

Con esfuerzo, sostuvo su cuerpo encima de ella para que no la aplastara con sus músculos, jadeante, y la miro al rostro. Bra se mordía el labio, con los ojos cerrados. Parecía que el orgasmo aun habitaba en ella, pues su cara era de profundo placer y satisfacción. Poco a poco, abrió los ojos y al mirarlo, le sonrió divertida. –Te perdono-Le dijo, antes de besarlo con pasión, con tranquilidad, con esmero, con amor. Sintió los brazos del hombre pasar por su cintura y abrazarla con fuerza, ¡Ah, qué bien se sentía unirse tanto después de hacer el amor!

"_Jamás podrás quitarme a Gohan, no mientras yo esté aquí" _Fue lo último que pensó la peli-azul antes de dormirse, en brazos de su amado guerrero, que una hora después, partió hacia la ciudad a defenderla, como una noche mas, de los androides.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Despertó un poco adolorida, vaya que Gohan había sido brusco la noche anterior.

Sintió un movimiento a su lado y sonrió al sentir la mano del Saiyajin sobre su muslo, muy cerca de su entrepierna. Sabía que aun estaba dormido, pero que le encantaba despertar con su mano sobre ella, algo que, después, se convertiría en dos manos sobre ella y terminarían haciendo el amor de nuevo. ¡Ah, dulce libertad!

Gateando sobre la cama, llego hasta él y se sentó sobre su pelvis, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo. Miro divertida como el fruncía el ceño ante su peso, pero luego se relajaba, entregándose al sueño momentáneo. –Bra-Susurro débilmente.

La chica se emociono, y comenzó a moverse sobre él, sentía su miembro debajo de ella comenzar a reaccionar ante su fricción y rápidamente, estaba tenso y preparado. Rio divertida cuando el Saiyajin alzo las manos y las puso sobre sus piernas en un auto reflejo por intentar que… ¿siguiera o se detuviera?

Se inclino hasta poder besarlo, el correspondió débilmente, comenzando a despertar.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Bra fue apresada entre un par de fuertes y musculosos brazos, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tenían boca arriba sobre el colchón con el poderoso cuerpo desnudo del guerrero encima del de ella. –Buenos días, Princesa.

-Buenos días, Héroe.

Y el beso solo fue el comienzo de nuevas caricias por parte del guerrero, que rápidamente le abrió las piernas y mientras la besaba comenzó a penetrarla suavemente. De pronto….

-¡AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOR, AYUDENME!

Ambos congelaron sus movimientos tan rápido como habían comenzado, se miraron totalmente sorprendidos y desconcertados. Esa vos… esos gritos desesperados.

Instintivamente, el Saiyajin se separo de Bra para comenzar a ponerse su Gi tan rápido como la agilidad de su musculoso cuerpo se lo permitía, ella lo imito, alcanzando a regañadientes la camisa de Gohan para ponérsela encima, cuando se volvió para hablarle, el ya había bajado a socorrer al que pedía ayuda.

Intentando alcanzarlo, para advertirle que tuviera cuidado de algún posible peligro, la peli-azul bajo rápidamente las escaleras, oía de nuevo los gritos desesperados de una mujer. ¿Cómo habían encontrado su escondite? ¿Y por qué diablos venían a interrumpir un momento tan glorioso como el que tenían arriba?

Finalmente llego a la escena y se congelo momentáneamente al ver delante de ella a nada más ni nada menos que a su archí enemiga y rival… Videl Satán. La cual gritaba y lloraba mientras traía en brazos al que reconoció como Natsu, el hijo de ella, quien sangraba abundantemente de un hombro, parecía que estaba muerto.

-¡POR FAVOR! ¡SE QUE PUEDES REVIVIRLO!-La mujer de cabellos negros corrió al ver a Gohan, el cual, al igual que Bra, miraba horrorizado la escena. -¡CURALO COMO LO HICISTE CONMIGO, CURALO RAPIDO!

Reaccionando ante las suplicas, el Saiyajin fue rápidamente hasta ella y le quito al chiquillo delirante de sus temblorosas manos. Lo llevo hasta una mesa, acostándolo encima y le rompió la camisa empapada de sangre que traía encima, frunció el ceño preocupado, la herida era muy grande…

-No puedo curarlo con mis poderes.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?, tú eres mi única esperanza! ¡Sálvalo!- Videl tomo a Gohan del brazo, apretándolo con sus manos en actitud de suplica desesperada. Sus ojos se encontraron durante unos segundos en los cuales, el guerrero pudo ver el miedo y el terror en ellos, pareció por un momento, verse a sí mismo en sus primeros años de lucha, asustado, desesperado... Solo.

-¿Gohan?-

De nuevo el hombre se volvió hacia el otro lado de la habitación, en donde Bra miraba la escena, visiblemente preocupada por el niño agonizante sobre la mesa. Su mente trabajo tan rápido como sus palabras podrían salir de su boca. -¡Trae la semilla, RAPIDO!- Y el tono frio y autoritario de su vos causo incluso miedo en la joven Brief, la cual sin pensarlo, corrió hacia la planta de arriba y cogió un frasco de color obscuro, lo miro un par de segundos antes de bajar y entregárselo a su amado.

Entonces comprendió lo que tenía planeado hacer…

-Gohan, solo te quedan 2 semillas-Trato de advertir la chica de cabellos azules.

-¡¿Eso curara a mi hijo?!-Videl no espero la respuesta, miro como el alto combatiente tomaba una pequeña semilla del frasco y la ponía sobre la boca del pequeño, quien no se movía ni siquiera para respirar, tal vez sería un desperdicio, pensaba Bra, quien daba por muerto al chiquillo.

Con ayuda de Videl, la semilla paso por la garganta de Natsu, a la atenta espera de los tres que lo observaban, esperanzados.

No reaccionaba.

-Vamos pequeño, ¡No puedes morirte!-Ahora era Gohan el que tomaba al niño en brazos y lo sostenía fuertemente entre sus manos. -¡Despierta!

-¡ESTA MUERTO! ¡DEJALO YA!-

Tanto Videl como el Saiyajin se volvieron para ver, horrorizados por las duras palabras, a la princesa Brief, la cual derramaba tristes lagrimas sobre sus mejillas.-No va a volver…

-¡Cállate! ¡Lo que dices es mentira! Mi hijo… Natsu no puede morir, ¡No puede!-La hija de Satán cayó al suelo de rodillas, entregándose al llanto por completo. -¡NATSU!

-Mamá…

Las tres miradas se volvieron atónitas al niño, quien comenzaba a levantarse de la mesa, totalmente desorientado. -¿Mamá?-Y lágrimas acudieron a sus ojitos asustados y confundidos.

-¡NATSU, NATSU ESTAS BIEN!- Abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, Videl lo levanto entre sus brazos riendo sobre el pecho del pequeñito, quien se aferro a ella sin parar de llorar. -¡Sabia que no morirías mi vida! ¡LO SABIA!

La pareja observaba la escena, el Saiyajin sonreía, más tranquilo por ver al niño moverse y respirar. Jamás se habría perdonado el hecho de dejarlo morir a sabiendas de que tenia la cura en su poder, mentalmente, agradeció al maestro Karim, que antes de morir, le habría dado un frasco de semillas de ermitaño.

Bra miraba a un lado y con el ceño fruncido, si, estaba bien que el niño se hubiera salvado, pero no entendía como Videl los habría encontrado, ¿Cómo alguien iba a saber donde se encontraba su escondite? ¿O es que acaso ella ya lo habría visitado antes? Llena de rabia al pensar eso, se cruzo de brazos. Se encargaría de preguntarle a su adorable novio más adelante.

Mientras tanto, tenía que soportar la horrible risa de esa bruja roba hombres y su presencia.

_Continuara._

**Notas Del Autor: **¡Celos! Uh, los celos son malditos, ¿Quién no los ha sentido o sufrido alguna vez? Bue, cualquier duda o aclaración en los Reviews. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
